Ninja Re Bang Bang
"にんじやワばんばん (Ninja Re Bang Bang)" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is featured on ''Just Dance Wii U''. Dancer The dancer is a girl with brown, curly hair. She is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume with lighting bolts and triangles her body with a katana in her back and a green belt on her waist. She has green sneakers and a yellow rope around her head. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice-cream-looking substance and shurikens. That wall turns orange and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shurikens changing into birds. Later, the background is a color changing pow symbol. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and an aquarium. Then the rotation starts over. Gold Moves There is a total of 9''' '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9: Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 6: Turn your body and point to the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: '''Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. '''Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in the direction they are visible. Gold Move 7: Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 1, 4, 8 & 9.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 & 9 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 2 & 6.png|Gold Moves 2 & 6 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 7.png|Gold Move 7 Trivia *This song, along with'' Proud Mary, holds the record for '''most gold moves' in one dance, having an overwhelming amount of 9. *The dancer turns into a tree stump at the end. *This dance uses the move from the music video, but they are simplified to give more chances of getting points. ** It's the second official choreo to be simplified, after Valenti and before Bad Romance. *This is the third Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song in the series. It is preceded by'' PonPonPon'' and Tsukematsukeru. * The dancer's costume is the same as the music video but is less colorful. * This dancer might be the same as'' Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing).'' * The dancer's tongue is briefly shown to be blue. * Part of the fifth gold move is hard to see, because the shading effect blends with the white background. Gallery NINJA!.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang Ninja Re Transparent.png|Avatar Ninja Re Bang Bang.png LETSPLAY.png YAHOO.png Videos File:Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang File:Kyary_Pamyu_Pamyu_-_Ninja_Re_Bang_Bang_Just_Dance_Wii_U Category:Solo Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Console Exclusives